Lettre au vent
by Leptitloir
Summary: [Défi Saint valentin 2018] Xion est seule, maintenant. Seule ici, assise au pied de son arbre. Seule avec sa feuille et son stylo. Pour le dire au monde, elle étale ses mots.


Voilà un Os écrit à l'occasion du défi proposé pour la Saint-Valentin sur Geôlier de Fr ! Ça a été rédigé en peu de temps donc c'est pas masse long ni travaillé, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Merci à Syln pour sa correction à trente minutes de la fin, et à tous ceux qui passeront lire. Beaucoup d'amour pour vous !

xoxoxox

« Lettre au vent

Puisque j'ai goûté tes yeux

Où les prairies infinies ondulent et ploient sous le poids d'éclats sournois

Où les rires se prennent d'accents doucereux

Puisque je m'y noie

Que je m'y suis noyée

Que je ne respire plus

Aux quatre vents, je viens égrainer

Des morceaux de souvenirs, des rimes pour les inconnus.

Puisque, du bout des doigts, j'ai tressés les monceaux d'or luisants

Qui sont comme des rideaux autour de ton visage

Qui dansent sur ta tête pour imiter le vent

Comme un mirage

Qui offre pour seul souvenir un sinueux chemin

Salé

De mon fébrile iris jusqu'au coin

De mes lèvres gercées

Puisque les tiennes m'ont offert des trésors éphémères

Pleins de ce goût de cendre et de fumée qui dormait sur ta bouche

Et qu'elles éparpillaient des mots doux qui juraient sous ton œil fier

Des mots d'orgueil, aussi, des mots de venin, des mots farouches

Puisque tu avais toute la force du monde sur tes lèvres

Que j'ai trop embrassées

Sous la fièvre

Que j'ai trop dessinées

Dans ces rêves secrets qui peuplaient mes nuits blanches

Mais puisque les adieux

Tranchent

Puisque le final ne s'écrit pas à deux.

Puisque tu m'as pris la main pour me traîner vers l'océan d'amour

Où j'ai trempé mes pieds tremblants

Enfoncé mon corps lourd

Dans cette eau sans repère pleine de monstres secrets, de colère ouragan

Puisque j'y ai senti les courants bouillonnants et les vagues joueuses

Qui caressaient mes mains, mon corps ivre à la dérive

Mais puisque solitude fais des amours malheureuses

Je retourne à ma rive.

Et je demeure seule sur une terre

Austère

Où les fleurs poussent pour mourir

Où les serpents sortent leur langue fourchue pour siffler mes soupirs

Où les oiseaux dessinent dans le ciel des lignes brisées pleines de liberté

Que mes doigts ne peuvent que retracer

Pitoyablement

Dans un élan

Que je ne comprends pas

J'abandonne ici les mots qui font trembler mon cœur, pour le premier qui les lira

Qui ne sait pas comment rit la nymphe de ma mémoire

Ni comme la douleur s'étale sur la vie comme un grand manteau noir

Qu'on voudrait déchirer

Et garder à jamais

Pour ne pas oublier que l'amour a existé entre deux bouches qui se cherchent.

Comme l'oiseau qui se perche

Sur sa branche pour dominer le monde, et parmi les hommes vagabonde

Je chante dans une langue qu'aucun ne peut déchiffrer

Puisque j'en ai la seule clef

Et je voudrais dire

A celui qui sans comprendre va lire

Qu'elle avait les yeux verts qui dansaient comme du feu

Et qu'elle m'a dit adieu comme on va acheter du pain, avec le regard ennuyeux

De celui qui voudrait bien déléguer la tâche, mais qui a l'habitude

Et c'est la lassitude

Qui a tué le Nous

Que j'aimais d'amour fou

Et je ne veux plus croire en rien

Puisque tout lasse, tout s'étiole, tout s'éteint

J'écris une lettre au vent, au vent qui m'écoute patiemment

Comme un enfant trop sage qui dodeline

Je lui écris pour chasser ce qui me mine

Pour qu'il emporte avec lui les souvenirs que je chéris trop

Et qu'il garde avec lui l'eau

De mes joues au goût salé

Qui vient épouser l'encre du papier

Embrasser les derniers vers

Et les derniers souvenirs d'une histoire passagère.

Signée La noiraude »

xoxoxox

« Quelques mots pour la noiraude qui murmure au vent

Mes yeux n'ont pas le vert ondulant des prairies

Ils ne dansent pas comme le feu

Ils rient peut-être un peu trop naïvement

Ils ont seulement pour eux la couleur insaisissable du ciel

Et des lacs endormis

Mes lèvres n'ont pas le gout des cendres

Mais celui du sucre doux que les enfants réclament à leurs parents

Elles n'ont pas toute la force du monde

Elles savent seulement embrasser

Tendrement

Sincèrement

Les bouches et les cœurs

Je n'ai pas d'or pour parer mon visage

Juste le rouge sombre des vins qui font des bonheurs ivres

Mes mots à moi sont fades

Sans rimes

Mais ils s'échappent du cœur que tu as touché

Et qui te demande humblement

A genoux

Une chance

Signé La fille auprès de qui le vent a porté tes mots »


End file.
